


Ashii Black's Drarropoly Drabbles

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firsts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Collection of my Drarropoly submissions. Chapters are standalone, labeled with rating and title/prompt. Most chapters are Gen/Teen.





	1. Pajamas, Gen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of my Drarry drabbles for Game of Drarry's first game! It's been a lot of fun writing these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Draco in his pajamas.

"Don't look at me!"

Harry shut off the bathroom light and walked toward the bed. "Why not?"

Draco clambered under the covers. "I look different."

"I doubt that." Harry sat on the bed and lifted the blanket, peeking under it. He stifled a laugh. "You wear a nightgown?"

"Shut it, Potter. I wear wizard pajamas. They're comfortable, so sod off."

Harry tore the blanket off the bed, eliciting a yelp from Draco. "I want to see you! It's our first night together."

Draco crossed his arms. "We've spent many nights together; this is just the first one we planned."

He admired the way the pajamas hung on Draco's chest, the red hues in contrast with his pale skin. "I didn't mean to make fun of your outfit. Plus, if you knew I was sleeping over, why didn't you wear something else?"

"I wanted to be comfortable." Draco stretched and Harry noticed the hem rise above his knees. "If this is going to work, you need to see me at my worst."

Harry slid his hand under Draco's pajamas and snuggled up to him. "If this is your worst, I think we'll manage."


	2. Just a Kiss, Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy doubts Harry and Draco are dating.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and saw Pansy marching toward him, Draco chasing after her. "What do you want?"

"Is Draco telling the truth? You two are dating?"

He paused and glanced at Draco, who gave him a desperate look. They'd practiced for this but that didn't make this any less awkward. "Draco, you said you'd keep it a secret."

"Sorry, Po- _Harry_. She wouldn't stop asking." Draco didn't look all that sorry but then again, he wasn't even grateful Harry was doing this favor for him.

Harry stepped closer to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We haven't told anyone yet. You're the first to know."

She briefly looked flattered before frowning again. "I don't believe it. You two can't just be all chummy after a month of school."

"Believe what you want, Pansy. It doesn't change the fact that we're together."

"Prove it."

Harry's stomach churned. "What do you mean?"

"Kiss him." Pansy crossed her arms, clearly pleased with herself. "If you're really dating you won't have any problems kissing each other, right?"

"Pans, we're in the Charms corridor. There are people everywhere."

She rolled her eyes. "Then let's go into an unused classroom."

For the first time since Draco came to Harry with the idea of a pretend relationship, he looked terrified. Neither of them counted on this, especially not this early into their farce.

Harry glared at her. "I don't want to put on a show for you. Our relationship isn't on display."

"Well then, I guess I'll make sure your mum knows you are interested in an arranged marriage the next time I see her." Pansy smirked at Draco.

"For fuck's sake." Draco sighed, grabbed the collar of Harry's robes, and smashed their lips together.

Harry gasped at the contact, shocked that his first kiss with a man was with none other than Draco Malfoy. It was shockingly pleasant. He forgot that he was in a public corridor, that he was kissing Draco, that they technically still hated each other, and deepened the kiss. One of them let out a moan and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back, surprised at how well they fit together.

Draco's tongue slid inside his mouth and Harry's mind went blank. His hands went up, fingers threading through Draco's soft hair. He could keep doing this forever. Fuck, he _wanted_ do keep doing this.

"Move along, move along, what's the -- oh."

They broke apart and looked around. Harry wasn't sure how long the kiss had lasted but it had clearly been long enough for a crowd to gather and a teacher to notice. Flitwick's eyes were saucers, his mouth hanging open. Harry pressed his lips together and looked pointedly away from Draco.

Pansy burst into laughter. "Fine, I believe you. So does half of Hogwarts."

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. He had to find Ron and Hermione. While he wasn't sure he'd tell them the truth, he had to tell them something before the news of the kiss in the Charms Corridor spread.

With his heart pounding, he muttered a goodbye to Draco and fled from the crowd.


	3. Hair pulling, Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a very different detention than he expected.

Harry jumped when he heard a noise behind him. Malfoy stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face. "You're late, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared. "The only reason I'm here in detention is because of you, Potter."

Perhaps Harry would have reacted differently if he were younger, but he was more experienced with Malfoy's annoying insults. He sighed and continued cleaning the enormous shelf in one of the empty Transfiguration classrooms. McGonagall caught them dueling in the Eighth Year dormitory and gave them a week's worth of detention. She seemed to think they needed time alone to work out their differences. She was clearly wrong.

A pair of hands shoved him. Harry spun around to find Malfoy standing in front of him with his hands clenched into fists. " _What_?"

Malfoy shoved him again. Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist when his arm shot out again, pushing him against the shelf. His heart was racing, blind with fury. "Are you kidding? We're here because you can't leave me alone. The war is over. Go find someone else to bother."

Malfoy's face twisted and his arm coiled back, poised to strike. Harry acted on instinct; he grabbed a fistful of Malfoy's hair and _yanked_.

"Fuck you, Potter! Get your hands off me!" Malfoy's hands reached out and pushed at Harry's face, but he was done trying to be nice.

He gripped Malfoy's hair harder and pinned him to the shelf. Malfoy let out a cry. At some point, Harry had leveled out with Malfoy in height, bringing them face to face. They were so close Harry could feel Malfoy's breath on his face. "Are you doing this for attention? If so, you've got it. What do you want?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry braced himself for a punch with Malfoy's free hand but it didn't come. Instead, Malfoy surged forward and crashed their lips together.

Harry barely had time to react before Malfoy pulled away and actually punched him in the nose. He gasped in pain, releasing Malfoy's hair and clutched his face. This was not where he saw this detention going. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

Without warning, Malfoy pushed Harry against a nearby desk, nearly knocking it over. He growled and kissed Harry again.

This time, Harry was prepared. For what, he wasn't sure. His hands gripped Malfoy's hair again and he responded to the kiss, opening his mouth to Malfoy's tongue. Malfoy climbed on top of Harry, straddling his hips and pressed his body flush to Harry's. He could feel the outline of Malfoy's cock through his trousers and that thought excited Harry more than he thought it ever could.

His body moved of its own accord. Harry canted his hips, his own prick rock hard. He yanked on Malfoy's hair, deepening the kiss, urging him to keep moving.

Malfoy seemed to pick up on the hint because he began to rock back and forth. Harry let out a moan at the friction. He wanted nothing more than to rip Malfoy's clothes off, to fuck him. That thought was equally terrifying and exciting. A knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter until it broke and he saw stars. He came in his pants, pulling at Malfoy's hair even harder. Malfoy let out a whimper and shuddered.

He released his hand from Malfoy's hair and adjusted, trying not to fall off the desk. Harry snuck a glance at Malfoy, who looked completely disheveled and thoroughly debauched. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were pink. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up at odd angles.

"Er."

"Eloquent as always, Potter." Malfoy climbed off Harry and performed a cleaning spell on them. He turned and returned to cleaning the shelf.

Harry stared at Malfoy. What just happened? "Why did you do that?"

Malfoy looked back at him with an unfazed expression. "Did you have a problem with it?"

He blinked. "You practically assaulted me."

"You didn't answer the question, Potter."

Harry was silent. He didn't want to know the answer to that question himself, so he began to clean the shelf as well.

They finished their detention without another word.


	4. Point to Your Heart, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks for some help and finds out he has a soulmate.

"Did someone call for an artifact consult?"

"Yeah, over here." Harry called the voice to his side of the Auror office.

Draco Malfoy came into view and both their eyes widened in recognition. Malfoy coughed and straightened his robes before approaching Harry's desk. "What do you need?"

Harry hated to admit it but Malfoy looked _good_. "I didn't know you were working with the Unspeakables."

He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Unspeakables usually don't announce their jobs."

"Right."

"You had an artifact?" Malfoy gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry cleared his throat and pointed at the compass sitting on his desk, glaring at it. "It was apprehended during a raid last week. It has a clear magical signature but doesn't do anything other than point in random directions."

He picked it up to hand to Malfoy and gave a cry of surprise. It began to glow and pointed in Malfoy's direction, no longer spinning.

"Put it down!" Malfoy was even paler than usual, his wand pointed at the compass. "Why in Merlin's name did you touch it?"

"It's never done that before." Harry placed the compass back on the desk but it continued to glow.

Malfoy let out a groan and examined it. After a moment, Malfoy reached out and touched it. Just as Harry was about to make a rude comment, the compass glowed even more brightly, this time pointing at Harry.

"What the hell?" Harry stared at the compass.

Malfoy silently took a seat in one of his office mate's chairs. His face turned from white to purple, then regained its usual tone. Harry thought about asking more questions but Malfoy had never been this silent for this long. Finally, Malfoy clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up.

"Potter, come get a drink with me."

"But what about--"

"The compass says we're soulmates. I need a bloody drink."

Harry stared at Malfoy as he stalked out of the office. He grabbed the compass, which had stopped glowing, and stuffed it in his bag before following Malfoy.

He had no idea what Malfoy meant but he fully intended to find out.


	5. Pass the Salt, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends New Year’s Eve with the Malfoy family.

"Pass the salt."

Harry watched as Draco Levitated the salt to his father, who plucked it out of the air and did nothing with it.

"Er."

"Eloquent as always, Potter." Draco poked his plate with his fork.

Harry glared at Draco. It was _his_ idea to come here for New Year's Eve dinner. "Thanks again for inviting me, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa's lips tightened into a firm smile. "Of course. We want to get to know Draco's new boyfriend."

Lucius made a disdainful sound in his throat. Narcissa shot a look of warning at him and turned back to Harry. "And please, call me Narcissa."

"Right." Harry took a bite of the turkey. "The food is delicious."

"After several years we managed to find a house elf that can cook a decent meal." Lucius stabbed at his plate with his fork. Harry had a sinking feeling he was picturing it was him.

After another awkward pause, Narcissa turned to her son. "Draco, your hair is getting quite long. Do you need me to cut it?"

Draco shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Harry likes it like this."

Two pairs of eyes turned to Harry who wanted nothing more than to hide under the table. Draco had insisted on dinner with his parents since they'd spent Christmas at the Burrow. Surely, it hadn't been _this_ awkward for Draco.

He cleared his throat. "Draco can do whatever he likes with his hair."

"I'm so glad my son has permission from the Boy Who Lived to cut his hair whenever he wants." Lucius polished off his glass of wine and poured himself another very full glass.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Draco reached over and squeezed his hand. He turned and looked at Draco's pleading expression and softened. Draco's parents were prats but Draco was _his_ prat.

He racked his brain to come up with a topic of conversation that wouldn't result in a snide comment. "Mr. Malfoy, I hear you're assisting with the expansion of Diagon Alley."

"Yes, we've almost completely leveled Knockturn Alley."

"Do you have any storefronts purchased?"

He nodded and even the table seemed to relax as Lucius launched into a lengthy description of the various business owners preparing to move into the new location.

Perhaps the rest of the evening would be manageable. Plus, Harry would definitely get a midnight kiss from the man he loved.


	6. Unsheathed, Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have never made a sword fly to the ceiling before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack-ish?
> 
> This is my last submission for Drarropoly! It was a blast and the perfect opportunity to get back into HP!

Harry shoved Draco to the couch and climbed on top of him. He pressed their mouths together into a messy kiss, then reached down to undo Draco's trousers.

"Merlin, Harry, what's the rush?" Draco gasped as Harry curled his fingers around his prick.

"I need you." Harry began moving his hand. It had been _far_ far too long since they'd been intimate.

Draco threw his head back and let out a moan. Harry watched as Draco slowly unraveled, his cheeks pink, hair messy. He bent down and took Draco's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's hair and pushed his head down further.

He took in a breath through his nose, then pushed Draco's cock deeper down his throat, trying to take him to the base.

"Fuck yes." Draco began to move his hips, thrusting up into Harry's mouth.

He could tell Draco was getting close. Harry ran his fingers down Draco's thighs and along his perineum, pressing a finger gently to his entrance.

Draco squeezed Harry's hair in warning and let out a half sob as he came down Harry's throat. Suddenly, there was a loud thunk behind them. Harry spun around, Auror instincts kicking in. Nothing.

"What was that?" Harry wiped his mouth and looked at the inconspicuous doorway.

"Ngh." Draco didn't seem to care. His eyes were closed and he looked like the definition of ecstasy.

"I'm going to try to find where that noise came from." Harry frowned and began to search the room. The fireplace looked fine, as well as everything on his bookshelf.

"Er, should that be there?"

Harry turned and saw Draco pointing at the ceiling. The Sword of Gryffindor was stuck flat to the ceiling directly above Draco. He squinted at it. "No. Definitely not."

"Do you think it's going to attack me?" Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the sword.

His heart began to beat faster. "I don't think so. It got pulled up to the ceiling when you, um--"

"When I _came_." Draco smirked but his eyes didn't break contact with the ceiling.

Harry tried to Summon the sword and then an Unsticking spell with no luck. Draco seemed content to lay on the couch under the sword, apparently still blissed out from his orgasm.

"Do you have any ideas about how to take it down?"

Draco shrugged. "Not a clue. I didn't even know you still had that thing."

"I keep it in my trunk. Just as a memory. It'll go to a Gryffindor who needs it some day." Harry crossed his arms, glaring at the sword.

"You know, it flew up there when I came. What if it'll come down if _you_ come?" Draco looked up at Harry with a mischievous grin.

"You want to have sex under a sword?"

Draco looked back up at the sword. "It doesn't look like it'll hurt us. Plus, I really want to fuck you."

Harry tried to look casual but his cock sticking out from his trousers betrayed him. "I _guess_ we could fuck."

"Get over here."

He gave one last suspicious glance to the sword, which seemed to glint smugly back at him. He shrugged. With Draco, he was willing to take the chance.


End file.
